Drive
by mysticwryter
Summary: One half of me is yours, the other half yours- Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, And so all yours!. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.


**This is going a little bit out of my boundaries. I am usually one who pays attention to detail. With my stories of graphic sites, I've decided to take a different route. I caught a glimpse of the music video by Texas called "In Demand". With it's video, I captured a rather intense feeling of freedom and lust. For those who do not know what I'm talking about, look it up on YouTube. With the characters within the video, such determination, seduction, and calm, it clicked into my head that I had to write about it. As I said this a different avenue that my other stories (NOES, Hannibal). Please note that this is a one-shot story as I'm going to pay attention to one specific moment in time that is described so well that it only seems a story within itself (hmm). Anyways, I would like to also thank everyoen that has read and also given me such feedback on my stories. This fuels my hunger for writing. Thank you so much! Please read/review this story as I know that it will only be a rough comparison, but it does show a way into my mind as how I would see something that could only be described this way. **

**Without further a due...**

* * *

_Drive_

The wind tussled through the tunnel as the hypnotizing white lines blended together on the black asphalt. Somehow though the ride was smooth, like flying at high velocity. Entwined hands were on the side of the car, gently gliding over fingers and knuckles, feeling every crevice. As she opened her eyes, she found herself, backseat in a beautiful convertible. Her hair billowed through the rushing air, her black curls now released from her slumber. She peer out through the right side and view the unimaginable sights. The night soon was going dormant as the deep colors of purple and blue invaded the sky, escorting the sun into a long-awaited shift. Even though the night soon would fall under Hypno's spell, below the lights of London were now alive and it's inhabitants, soon gathered into the streets as the warm summer breeze began to blow. The trees were active as the crickets and fruit bats sung their songs of the night, echoing through the wide hills and town walls. With the constant speed, all that Olivia could hear was the whizzing sounds of their wings as they buzzed. Her glowing blue eyes examined the world above her, seeing twinkling stars and comets racing faster across the ceiling of the Gods. The wind soon began to pick up and she laid her head upon the back of the seat and embellished in the feeling of the cool winds toss her hair. Olivia felt her heart race with the increasing speed and closed her eyes tight with anticipation. The adrenaline increased as the ride put her into a trance, of fear and exhilaration. Her strands tickled at her neck and jaw line. She would sway her head slightly, enjoying the kisses of the wind. She reached high and stretched her arms above her head. The force, pulled her arms back, relieving the sleep that ached in her muscles and tendons. The green jacket that in cased her in the the warm idleness, fell into her lap revealing her tight black dress that accented her collarbone, cleavage line and shoulders. It was a rather fun night as she smiled at her memories, dancing to mixes of tangos, raves and spontaneous spins. With the lingering wine that caked within her mouth, she licked her lips slowly and tasted the faint woods and cherry that came to life with her warm saliva, glistening lightly in the looms of the orange oversights.

Her head soon fell into the cavity of an arm that was warm and inviting with mint and clove. She inhaled deeply into the chest of the other. Soon an arm in cased her and held her close into the resting heartbeat of her guest. She adjusted her shoulders and snugged closer into the confines of the armpit. Her head soon fell upon the soft cotton of a black tux jacket, smelling the pink rose that was only inches from her face, gently touching it's petals on her eyelashes. Oh he smelled so perfect, so alive. How she never saw it in the beginning but now embellished with the growing thought that filled her inside. A shadow that once loomed in the corners of life now was shinning and glowed in her eyes. His dark eyes didn't show evil, only the mysterious life of a loner that didn't look for trouble, or the thought of ever wronging anyone. Quiet and shy, he would always keep to himself, which she thought was rather strange. Within these few hours she came across someone who not only bloomed in front of her but soon had her heart in his clutches.

She then moved her head gently up and rested it on his right shoulder. She felt his chin move and give a slight moan from sleep and rested, taking in her smell of vanilla and musk. She invited the feeling she would have when he knew he would smell her. She, a mere 15 years younger, had caught the heart of an desolate soul. How he loved to have her close; feeling that scent invade his veins, increasing his heart rate when she would enter a room. Not only was her beauty a eye full but her ability to understand took his breath away. He would sit and wonder over penniless interests and reading the minds of slow-minded others. He questioned "How would this child know the way to conceal thoughts from someone like me?" Ever since that moment she walked through the wooden arch of his room, every thought of Lily escaped his mind and he was now in the company of a presence that he didn't know how to describe.

His subtle attitude only came on as a threat with everyone else. With her, it was mere curiosity. Peering from her textbooks she would see him look at her. She didn't look away as some of the other students did when he fixed his gaze. She would look deep within and only find that lonely soul, yearning to feel alive again. She also saw the sorrow and guilt that penetrated through out his eyes. The sudden rush of hurt and sadness hit her and she held back the tears as she gazed further through. She was flooded with memories, thoughts, actions that she could only see. Was he letting her see this so that she could get close to him? A dying question that she knew would never be answered. When he first saw Olivia, it was the first time he peered into a mind of another, a task that is hard to do in itself. He found nothing to fear. For once he couldn't read her as he read others. She intrigued him. She was different. With that he had to know her secret. He then began to unravel the tight network of the "student-to-teacher" relationship. He followed the rules, never to bend or break, but he felt young again with her presence. He was willing to break this one rule. His one main rule.

Olivia let out a huge sign, expelling any sleep in her lungs. She cuddled closer and his grip only tightened around her shoulder. She felt his lips touch her roots and he gave a small peck onto her soft strands. Every touch he gave her, would send chills throughout her body, shattering any other audible voice and her focus would only be on him. He was all she thought of. She began to hum to herself, soft melodic tones that soon was accompanied by him. His voice tranquil and bold, began to sing along and soon he and Olivia were now in full harmony of love; The original sin that they knew would only jeopardize their awaited future. But in a way, they welcomed the thought as what they experienced now with the wind whistling past their ears into their long locks of dark ebony hair, could never be touched by authorities. He tilted her chin toward him and he reached down and met her lips with his. The tossing of their tongues, intertwining soft circles, their stomachs dance with butterflies. The covenant of innocence electrified the surroundings around them, as they fell into the motion of speed. He broke with the lust glazed upon his eyes as he stared in hers, watching the orange luminance dance off her ice-blue iris within her eyes. He could stare at her and get lost in what he could only compare as heaven; a known feeling that was so new.

She knew he loved her. He knew she loved him. What they experienced in the back of that car would only be described as a miracle. She was his miracle since Lily. Yet she never resembled her in either personality or physical attraction, she still took his breath away. He could not find the exact point as to what drove his inquiring mind about her. Every night he would lie awake, figuring out the precise feeling he would have with her, watching her struggle through her homework, or watching her walk the halls of the school; head held high and a brilliant smile that lit up anyone that crossed her path. The only realization that came was the pure thought of true love.

They sat there in the comfort of their embraces as the they looked beyond the horizon at the awakening sun with its precession of yellow, orange, and pink. The ride was never ending as soon they came to the train station, waiting for them to be transported back to the normalcy of life. Somehow Olivia felt the growing bleakness rushing over her heart. She knew that with the endless thoughts of unbridled emotion, that normalcy would take it's toll without warning. Olivia felt the growing sigh in her breasts and the car began to slow.

"Now, Now," the mellifluous tone comforted her, "there will be no sadness as we embark back to the world we know." He held her chin, tilting it high to read her eyes.

"Why must we hide from something that we want?" questioned Olivia, with stern words that flowed from her voluptuous lips. "That of which I still question to this day, child. Even with someone who has lived from hiding in a world from what they want, I still do not know why I still hid all those years." He held her close, feeling her frame huddled close. How he didn't want to let her go.

" We will need to break this embrace, Severus. We cannot have roaming eyes, falling onto us," Olivia said quietly, pushing away from him. He felt the lingering sadness with her parting. He nodded quietly and soon walked upon the platform, watching the train soon come to a stop; the steam hissing from the gears. He held the door open and held her hand as she walked onto the train. He then took a seat close to the door and watched Olivia, his unknowing desire, walk pass him into the cabin ahead. With her looking back, she opened her mind, feeling him trying to gain entrance.

"Adieu, Adieu. Parting is such sweet sorrow.." she said, quietly to herself.

His heart fluttered with the sounds of Shakespeare; another love that he grew as he aged. " That I shall say good night till it be morrow." She smiled sweetly and closed the door quietly. She finally found refuge as she sat within the confines of the second cab.

Severus, sat and felt the moving sensation from the cart began to move, as the train set of to its destination. He let his head fall back as he watched the landscape go into a blur. He felt the sensation as she was still there, sitting in the car, admiring what love gave them, a moment within a second that lasted forever. A second that Severus never wanted to end.

Olivia rested her head onto the window, wrapping herself in the booth, huddling close against the windowpane.

"Severus," she whispered.

"Olivia," he whispered.

They both fell into sleep, dreaming of the ride within the city, wrapped in the warmth of each other; never to let go as that car continued to cruise.

* * *

**Ok..That was an idea and I can't stop writing now thanks to it, lol. Like I said this was more of a one-shot deal. When I was younger I would always love car rides, and I wanted to share my admiration with the feelings I would have when me and my husband would ride together. *Sighs* such a feeling between these two. Still getting my bearings under control as I'm going through different movie/themes/genres. Please rate/review. Thanks!**


End file.
